


Double Secret Stopped Working

by LearnedFoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Flirting, Getting Together, Lab Time Gone Wrong (or Right), M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: In his initial panic, Peter doesn’t hesitate to get naked.(Listen, when your experiment explodes out of nowhere and suddenly your skin feels like it’s on fire there’s not a lot of time for modesty, okay?)But then the decontamination showers sputter on, the burn washes away, and reality resolves into place. He glances over: yeah, Mr. Stark is stripped all the way down, too. So that’s a thing that’s happening in his line of sight. No biggie.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 252
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Double Secret Stopped Working

**Author's Note:**

  * For [is_this_thing_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_this_thing_anon/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this treat :D
> 
> Set in some ambiguous future where Tony is alive and single, and Peter is in college.

In his initial panic, Peter doesn’t hesitate to get naked.

(Listen, when your experiment explodes out of nowhere and suddenly your skin feels like it’s on fire there’s not a lot of time for modesty, okay?)

But then the decontamination showers sputter on, the burn washes away, and reality resolves into place. He glances over: yeah, Mr. Stark is stripped all the way down, too. So that’s a thing that’s happening in his line of sight. No biggie.

“And this, folks, is why you always read the warnings before you open things in the lab,” Mr. Stark says, somehow aware Peter is looking at him even with his face pointed up at the nearest showerhead.

“There was no warning!” Peter protests, because this is already bad enough. He doesn’t want to risk a lecture or, worse, losing lab privileges.

“Oh, right. This one is on me, then.” Suddenly, Mr. Stark isn’t looking up any more—he’s dragging his gaze down Peter’s body. Slowly. “Stop blushing, Parker. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Then he winks and steps out of the shower.

So that’s…also a thing that happened. It kind of feels like someone is making fun of him. Maybe Mr. Stark, maybe the universe. Maybe both.

Peter groans and leans forward, pressing his forehead against the metal shower wall, willing his heart to beat at a normal speed and his dick to stop being so obvious.

\--

By the time Peter’s ready to face the lab, Mr. Stark has placed a towel and a set of spare clothing on a chair by the shower door.

Spare clothing that clearly belongs to Mr. Stark: a pair of gaudy red track pants, and one of Mr. Stark’s many AC/DC t-shirts. After quickly drying himself, Peter picks up the shirt to examine it. He recognizes this one. It has a hole in the left sleeve from the time Dum-E was a bit too enthusiastic about trying to prevent Mr. Stark from tripping over a wire. The end result was Mr. Stark still tripped, the sleeve was ruined, and Peter spent about five solid minutes laughing.

After glancing around to make sure Mr. Stark is out of eye-sight, Peter allows himself the indulgence of burying his face in the fabric and inhaling. It mostly smells like flowery laundry detergent, but somewhere under there he thinks he can pick up the faint trace of car oil.

Maybe that’s just the placebo effect, but either way it makes him grin as he pulls the clothing on. Then he realizes Mr. Stark didn’t leave any underwear, so the pants are directly touching his dick. They’re also amazingly soft—probably some sort of proprietary material—which isn’t exactly helping with the erection situation. At least the shirt is long enough and the pants baggy enough that he’s fine as long as he can keep himself at half-mast.

\--

Problem with that plan. Major problem. As soon as Peter emerges into the main lab, Mr. Stark fixes him with this _stare_. Peter has no idea how to describe it. A bit of the smirk from the shower, but also…dark. Not bad dark, hungry dark.

Goosebumps erupt up Peter’s arms, and the whole half-mast idea goes out the window. Awkwardly, he shuffles to his desk and slides onto his stool. He’ll have to count on hunching to keep things hidden.

Mr. Stark is still staring, tracking his every movement.

Oh, wait, Peter’s figured out how to describe it: _predatory_. Yeah, that is definitely the right word.

His dick twitches very unhelpfully.

“Is there a problem, Mr. Stark?” he asks, sounding as unsteady as he feels.

“That’s my shirt,” Mr. Stark replies. “And my pants.”

“Yeah?” Peter clears his throat and tries to focus on not going two octaves too high. “You left them out?”

“I did.”

“For me, right? I assumed…”

“Yep.”

Oh, okay. Good. But then why all the drama?

Before Peter can figure out how to ask the question without being rude, Mr. Stark is crossing the room. He comes to a stop looming over Peter, who has to tilt his head back to see his face.

The stare is even more intense up close. Peter can’t repress a shiver.

“Sir?” he asks, not trusting his voice to last for long enough to say the three syllabus of _Mr. Stark_.

Mr. Stark reaches out, hooking his fingers into the hole in the left sleeve of the shirt. His nails graze Peter’s arm; Peter has to bite down on the inside of his lip to prevent himself from making a sound he’ll regret.

“You should have more lab accidents.” Mr. Stark’s tone matches his eyes: deeper than usual, thick. It’s a sound Peter could wrap himself in. “You look good in my clothes.”

“Um.”

Okay, no. Mr. Stark is definitely, one-hundred percent, hardcore flirting with him. Which is _insane_ —seriously, _what is happening?_ —so of course his brain has stuttered to a halt, but he has to come up with something better than _um_. That’s pathetic.

“I, um, I…” Come on, Peter, you can do this. “I can think of better ways for you to get me in your clothes?”

The way his voice lilts up at the end kills the sultry vibe he was aiming for, but Mr. Stark grins, face lighting up. The hand that isn’t still toying with that stupid, amazing hole skims up his chest, landing at his collarbone, calloused fingers resting red-hot against his skin.

“Can you, now? Care to share with the class?”

“I…um…sex?” Shit. He did _not_ just say that out loud. “Wait, I’m sorry. That was really not smooth. I just—Mr. Stark, this is a lot of touching, and it’s _you_ and my brain is really not working and now I’m rambling at you like an idiot.” And he did not just say _that_ out loud. This is mortifying. “Can you please put me out of my misery before I make this worse?”

Mr. Stark responds by grabbing Peter, pulling him off the stool, and kissing him.

Repeat, repeat, this is not a drill: _Mr. Stark is kissing him_.

When the kiss ends a few seconds later, Peter is speechless. Literally, speechless. Like, he tries to make words, and they won’t come.

“Want to know a secret, kid?” Mr. Stark asks. One of his hands has moved to Peter’s hip; he squeezes, prompting Peter to nod. “My brain hasn’t been working since I saw you in that shower. And then it double secret stopped working when you came out in that shirt.”

Peter takes a deep breath, something akin to coherent thought catching up to him.

“I don’t think ‘double secret stopped working’ makes sense, Mr. Stark,” he whispers.

“There, see? Making my point for me. Brain’s so shut down I can’t even make a good _Animal House_ reference. You’ve destroyed me, that’s it, I’m done. Cancel SI, Tony Stark’s brain is offline for as long as Peter Parker is wearing his clothing.”

Despite the joking tone, Mr. Stark’s stare is still _so much_. Like he’s ready to devour Peter where he stands.

Peter is definitely ready to let him.

Tentatively, Peter reaches up, brushing Mr. Stark’s goatee. When Mr. Stark leans into the touch, Peter takes that as permission to touch, spreading his palm along his jaw.

“You know,” Peter says, and is very proud that his voice only trembles a little, “you could get me back out of these clothes right now. If it would help the brain situation.”

“Oh, it definitely won’t help.” Mr. Stark leans in, lips hovering, teasing another kiss. “It’s going to be incoherence from here on out. But I still think that’s the best idea either of us has had all day.”

\--

Peter doesn’t hesitate to get naked the second time around, either.

(This time, his skin feels like it’s on fire in a good way.

Yeah, this was definitely the best idea he’s had all day.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved <3


End file.
